


【KA Cake&Fork】上瘾【04】

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	【KA Cake&Fork】上瘾【04】

Arthit羞耻地看着Kongphop的脑袋埋在自己的双腿之间，呼出的热气撩人地打在他敏感的臀缝，Arthit有些害怕，他还不知道Kongphop要对自己做什么，但是自己被死死固定住的腿告诉他根本跑不了。  
旁边的楼梯间传来躁动的脚步声，他们二人就在楼梯间的一侧，如果有人上来，那稍微转个角度就能撞破这两个人在做的亲密无比的事情。Arthit混沌不堪的大脑终于堪堪恢复了几丝清明，又剧烈地挣扎了起来：“有人……有人……放开我……”  
Kongphop低吼一声目光凶狠地看向了一边紧闭的小铁门，不能让别人看到Arthit现在动人的模样！Kongphop一把扛起Arthit躲到楼梯间背面的，那里堆放的乱七八糟的桌椅看上去能堪堪挡住他们的身形，Kongphop矮下身吻住正准备对他破口大骂的Arthit，带着一丝腥膻滋味的舌头翻搅着，彻底堵住了Arthit的话语，他强迫Arthit仰起头被动地接受自己狂热的吻，脚步声近了，Arthit全身的神经都绷紧了，来的人声音如此熟悉，他怕极了，他生怕被自己的朋友撞破这场尴尬的情事，更何况自己全身一片红痕，昭示着自己方才如何被这个霸道得要死的小学弟戏弄亲吻。  
Not的声音从不远处的楼梯间传来：“Arthit和0062出来这么久都没回来，到底去哪了？”  
Bright说：“Arthit该别偷偷去惩罚那个小学弟了吧？”  
Plame的声音：“我们想点好的，万一两个人只是一起出去谈心了呢？”  
Tuta：“画风清奇，难以想象。”  
Arthit背对着Kongphop被他紧紧地揽在怀里，嘴巴被他的大手封住，不让自己发出声音。他感觉到自己裸露的臀部正被恐怖的硕大顶着，硬挺刚好戳在他的臀缝之间，好死不死地恶意滑动着。Arthit怕极了，他不知道身后禁锢住自己的男子究竟还会对自己做什么更过分的事情，他的朋友就在天台转悠着，任何的动静都有可能引起他们的注意。  
臀缝后火热的硕大似乎得到默许似的上下滑动起来，他的耳边充斥着Kongphop难以自持地低哼声，带着热气打在他的脖颈。唇舌在敏感的颈窝游移着，臀缝被Kongphop的牛仔裤蹭得发疼，Arthit低呼一声，狡猾的手指就这么伸进他的口中戏弄着他无处躲闪的舌头，在他口中搅动着。  
“Kongphop!会被他们……看到”  
“小点声p'Arthit，不会被看到的，相信我。”Kongphop有些急促的声音保证着，拉下自己的牛仔裤和内裤，将他的硕大楔进Arthit紧闭的双腿之间，抽动起来。  
难以言喻的快感随着硕大与Arthit紧致和细滑的腿内侧嫩肉的剧烈摩擦传到Kongphop早就不受控的大脑，内心深处远远不能满足的欲望叫嚣着吃掉眼前这个可口的小点心，Kongphop咬紧牙关抱着Arthit的腰在他腿间抽动冲撞着，低吼着在他身上释放自己的欲望。  
“p'Arthit，我要忍不住了，我像融化在了奶油巧克力里，好舒服……”  
“你闭嘴……呜嗯……”Arthit被Kongphop的淫言秽语刺激得身体更加敏感，整个人忍不住颤抖着，压抑着的呻吟变成急促的低喘。  
Arthit还能听见Bright和Plame两个人斗嘴的声音，每次声源靠近一点都让Arthit的腿夹得更紧，男人火热硬挺的欲望剧烈的摩擦着他腿间的嫩肉，也剧烈地摩擦着他的阴囊，男人的耻毛麻麻刺刺地随着冲撞刺激着他的臀尖。Kongphop的手指上还带着自己的唾液，迷乱地握住他因为刺激而抬起头的硬挺撸动起来。  
“啊啊啊……Kongphop，慢点，慢点……太快了……”  
欲望被套弄的快感和腿间被抽插的麻痒让他又有点欲火焚身的感觉，他的腰已经完全酥软成一团，一波一波灭顶的快感折磨得他左右摇着头，可又怕动作太大引起他还在天台打转的朋友们的注意。  
说话的声音近了，Bright和Not的鞋路过一片桌椅脚，他们怎么也想象不到埋在这一片桌椅中间的墙根角落里他们正在寻找的好友正经历着鱼水之欢，沉浸在一片难以自持的欲海汪洋中。  
“停下来Kongphop……”Arthit有些心惊地看着Bright他们路过，他的紧张瞬间上升到了极点，同时他绝望地发现，他出奇的兴奋，这种光明正大偷情的感觉让他刺激得控制不住生理泪水。  
“我停不了p'Arthit，你真的太棒了，”Kongphop依旧说着让人脸红心跳的话语，抽插和套弄的速度又加快了，“你真的太甜了，我忍不住。”  
Kongphop火热的舌头在Arthit敏感的后背游移，贪婪地舔舐着他渗出的汗水，Arthit仰过头呜咽着，不行了，他的手好舒服……  
Not他们好像已经走了，Arthit没听见关门的声音，他的耳边-充斥着Kongphop的低吼，还有他被套弄的分身传来的略有些淫糜的水声。  
“嗯嗯……Kongphop……我要不行了……啊啊啊啊……”Kongphop的动作又猛又快，狠狠地抽插了十几下后高烫的液体喷在了他的腿上，Arthit被烫得一缩，大脑早就炸开了绚烂的烟花，将精华全数泻在了Kongphop的手上。  
Kongphop一节一节地推着他分身绵长他的快感，沉重的呼吸打在Arthit的肩膀。  
“对不起p'Arthit。”Kongphop的声音低沉着，听上去已经恢复了理智，他的声音听上去太低落了，Arthit满腔的怒火都跟着他的一句话而撼动着，泯然生出丝同情。  
这种事儿发生了真的能全怪Kongphop吗？自己难道不是同伙吗？明知道这个人对自己克制不住还不挣扎到底。  
Arthit有些懊恼，Not一群人在天台转了半圈后没有看见Arthit便离开了，Arthit心里悬着的那根线终于崩开，狼狈却释然地长舒一口气。  
Kongphop眼睑垂着，看上去比他还要狼狈，他不是这样的，他一直云淡风轻地活着，身边的事物从未激起过他的欲望，直到他遇见Arthit。  
这个人的出现像一块巨石猛地掷入他如死水一般的深潭中，激出一层接一层的浪花，从此翻涌起激情和欲望，单调的生活突然有了追求和希冀。  
那就是他怀中的人。  
“对不起p'Arthit，我不知道自己会对你做这种事情。”他匆忙地给Arthit穿上衣服，终于露出丝羞赧的神色。  
“你对不起我什么？Kongphop？”Arthit穿戴整齐后看着那个垂着头站在自己面前的学弟，再没有那么锋芒毕露和直白的神色，他的目光闪烁躲闪着，屏息着，开始退缩了。  
Kongphop伸手拂过他被自己吻得发红的嘴唇，心疼地拂过他颈侧的小破口和一片灼人眼球的红痕：“对不起p'Arthit，我弄疼你了吗？”  
我真的差点……就控制不住自己，更深地占有你，品尝你。  
Arthit挥开他的手，用自以为怒气冲冲的脸面对他：“Kongphop，你没有什么对不起我的。”是我明知道你是个Fork，还一个劲地招惹你。是我好奇心太重了，我被保护得太好，不知道如果遇见一个Fork，会如何对待自己。  
Arthit从小到大没有被Fork盯上过，直到遇见Kongphop。  
“我请求你不要厌恶我，p'Arthit，”Kongphop的眼睛里写满无助，离他又远了些，“p'Arthit，你身上的味道太甜美了，我根本控制不住自己。”  
我一直以为自己不会失控，一直以为自己会隐藏得很好。  
那份对你深入骨髓的欲望。  
“对不起，我不会再对你这样了。”Kongphop越退越远，最后匆忙地逃了。  
Arthit看着Kongphop的背影狼狈而惊慌地逃离，愣住了。难道该逃的不是我吗？  
诶喂!被吃尽了豆腐的是我才对吧!!  
Arthit在原地生起闷气来，烦躁地踏着步子在天台上暴走。  
这个0062怎么回事!!!Arthit想起方才的事情脸又炸红了起来，Kongphop刚才对自己做得极尽暧昧之事也并未让他觉得不爽。为什么被一个小学弟做了这样的事情却没有厌烦的情绪，反倒是Kongphop刚才看着那个女孩子时的眼神让自己烦躁不堪。  
我这是怎么了？


End file.
